Change
by Lost in Believing
Summary: Long live the Mockingjay." A young couple in love knows that it's time to change things, even though the Capitol just started things. Panem during the first ever Hunger Games. Song-Shot. Change by Taylor Swift.


**A.N:** Soo...Who read Catching Fire?It's AMAZING! So go and get it if you haven't read it yet. I finished it a day, and my friend has it sooo far. Ugh. The whole Gale/Peeta thing is just killing me. I want to know who she chooses. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Also, I hope you know this is a song fic. I used the Change by Taylor Swift, the lyrics are in italics.  
**  
**

* * *

**Change**

And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you. Somebody else gets what you wanted again. You know it's all the same, another time and place. Repeating history and you're getting sick of it.

The words rang clearly through the air, her voice as strong as it always had been. The pitch meeting the air, echoing in the voices of nature all around her. The song had always been her favorite, even though it was what they called old. No one listened to her kind of music anymore. It was all about the new things...

Her singing faded off as new thoughts filled her head. There wouldn't be anymore new things. And if there was, their District surely wasn't going to get any of it. That wasn't the way the Capitol wanted it anymore.

Ugh. The Capitol. The place that made their lives hell. That place itself was disguised as a heaven, but all of them clearly knew it was the exact opposite.

She hopped off the branch, her feet hitting the grass effortlessly. It was her first time making it to the middle of town. Where all of the kids were now going to be gathered for a slaughter fest game.

The rebellion.

The time where everyone actually tried to put up a stand. And they were succeeding too. But then District 13 made a mistake and that's when everything came crashing down. It wasn't like it was their fault for putting them in all of their positions, but it had caused a change in things. Little did the Capitol know...

The Capitol was now out to get revenge on us. To take them and pit them against each other. To kill.

Before this, the Districts were starting to become friends with each other. Sharing things that weren't supposed to be shared, and having secret conversations the government didn't know about. But that was all gonna change.

She was carrying a small little golden pin. Some small, funny little bird she knew the name of. But that name was still buried behind all of the depression of the new games being taken place this year.

Holding it up to the sunlight, she knew it was real. Real gold. It was the first time she had ever seen it. It captivated her, making her smile for the first time in months. It was hers now. To show everyone else what was happening.

But I believe in whatever you do. And I'll do anything to see it through.

The kiss they had just shared still lingered on his lips. It wasn't fair how she was using herself to save everyone else...

And it wasn't even like that. She was going to die. Both of them knew it. No one was escaping the way the Capitol had put things together this year. It was just impossible for the other Districts.

He blinked, pushing back the tears coming. Why didn't she just stay with him in District 13 where it was safe? Where the Capitol was too afraid to look? She would be safe here with the rest of them.

But no matter how much he begged and cried did she agree. She was determined to do this. To get something started when no one else was brave enough to take that stand. She wanted to be the one.

A rustle of leaves caused him to look out into the distance. He saw her jump from the branch, heading back to her own District. If she were to make it to the Reaping in time, she was to leave now at the break of dawn.

In truth, the last District wasn't that far apart from the 12th one. It was actually just a few hours walk away. The problem was trying to find it, navigating through the terrain. Mountains also got in the way.

In mere hours, he would be looking at her through the TV. Seeing her in her final moments before the hunger of the fight got to the best of her in the savage arena. He even pitied the other contestants going up against his love, even they didn't deserve this.

No one did.

Because these things will change, can you feel it now? These walls they put up to hold us back will fall down. It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win.

She walked into the sectioned off area of her age just as a woman took the stage, greeting anyone happily. But even her voice was filled with something else than joy...

This was how it was going to be. For the years to come, and the years after that. Every year the same expression will take the place on people's face as their hearts are filled with depression.

The gold of the bird distracted her once again, reminding her that it was her time to take a stand. Gently she attached it to the right of her breast, breathing in deeply knowing what was about to come. It was finally sinking in.

And now they were calling her name.

It was just that simple, she didn't even have to make that quick decision of volunteering for whatever scarred girl was making her way to the stage.

Now it was her and only her.

We'll sing hallelujah. We'll sing hallelujah, oh.

Not a word was spoken as the agonizing time came for them to announce the girl tribute.

And it was her name being called.

It wasn't fair now. The tears that had been held back for so long fell freely now as his love looked up and bravely made her way towards the stage. It was setting in. She was really going to do this.

His vision was blurred, but he could make out a gold bird on her chest.

A mocking jay.

So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered. It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair. We're getting stronger now, from things they never found. They might be bigger, but we're faster and never scared.

It was that time where all of the tributes being called was being broadcasted through the Districts. One by one, every citizen of Panem tuned in to the see the faces of the first kids to ever enter the sinister arena's.

Families wept for their loved ones who's lives were now lost in their eyes. Parents cried in happiness that their children were spared for the first year. The Capitol grinned in amusement to see how everyone else was taking it.

One by one, the girls and boys took the stage with the same looks on their faces. Either terrified, scared, or paralyzed, it was clear none of them wanted to be there. Who would?

The children varied from 13 to 17. The first year, the youngest and the oldest were spared. Blond to black hair. Blue to gold eyes. They were all different sizes and cultures. No one was happy they were getting into this.

In fact, they all wanted to do something.

You can walk away and say we don't need this. But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this.

Not many of the Districts noticed it. But as the same faces of the children who were going to die, were plastered again and again on the TV and advertisements. They had noticed something a little different.

A girl with her head high, and something shining her in her eyes. With a little gold bird on her wherever she went...

The underground symbol of the first rebellion.

Cause these things will change, can you feel it now? These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down. It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win.

Whispers spread through some of the people. Some turned their heads. Some took action immediately. But most didn't know what was happening. It was only the ones who knew what was going on, which were few.

It was maybe under ten people per District, but they were noticing someone had taken a stand against the Capitol. And that happened to the be that one girl from District 12.

When they thought it was all gone, someone had given them hope again.  
But most didn't want to see. They turned a blind eye because the first time didn't turn out so well...

We'll sing hallelujah. We'll sing hallelujah, oh.

He wasn't sure whether or not her pin had taken affect on anyone, but he knew that hope was still out there. The tears had fallen until there was nothing left, and yet he was still in that state where nothing else registered.

The games had advanced, and she had enough sense not to be scared to death. She amazingly in the last eight, the only one from her District.

He didn't say anything, be he knew she was that strong.

He knew she was going to make it home.

Tonight we'll stand, get off our knees. Fight for what we've worked for all these years. And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives. Will we stand up champions tonight?

The games were harsh. Already, it had been hard finding water sources and staying away from other players who just wanted to get everyone else out of the way.

But the poison from whatever the Capitol had sprayed into the field was getting to her. She knew there was nothing left she could do, but sit there and thing of happy thoughts until her time came.

It was getting harder to breathe now. She was already on the ground, staring into the blue sky above her. She couldn't help but notice those were in fact real clouds above her. To the left, she saw the wing of an animal retreating the poisons from down below.

"Long live the mocking jay," she whispered, closing her eyes.

As brave as she was, it was time to give up.

It was the night things changed, can you see it now? These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down. It's a revolution, throw your hands up cause we never gave in.

That night he cried.

Cried for the tears that wouldn't come before.

Cried for the lives lost in the arena.

And cried for her, who had finally given up after her long battle of dreams.

But somewhere deep down, he knew she had done something. Something no one else would have ever done for the people to come in the future.

Knowing that the Capitol would one day come down...

We'll sing hallelujah.

Some gasped.

Some didn't care.

But they thought she was going to be the one to make it back.

But she wasn't.

Either way, some people were actually looking up. The thought of another rebellion was hard, but it was something better than to see the innocent lives killing one another just to get back to their loved ones.

Something was happening...

We sang hallelujah.

The girl's body was shipped back to her District. Her family cried, knowing that they would never see that face again. Their last memories of her would be in that horrible arena....

As a last request, the girl's best friend asked if she could kiss her friend's cheeks for the last time, before she was buried. And they gave her that request, crying together freely.

And then she was buried into the ground. A special marker that told everyone she was the first girl of their District to die in a horrible nightmare. Someone who will be loved forever.

From the sidelines, her best friend was toying around with the little gold pin. She knew what it was. And she was going to continue whatever her friend had started...

Hallelujah.

He had once lost hope. For he didn't hear any other words of the thing his love had started. No one had been talking about it. Did anyone actually care?

As the days came, the Capitol made winner tour through the Districts. For it had been a guy to win. And at last, they came to the last District that the Capitol knew about.

In the corner of the screen, he recognized her. His loves friend. But something was different...A gold color was reflecting off a pin in her charcoal black hair...

A symbol of change.

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
